This invention relates to an improved latch mechanism for securing a panel to a support structure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,192,098 there is described a security type latching mechanism that is mounted upon a panel to secure the panel to a support member. The mechanism contains a latching arm attached to a rotor assembly that rotates the arm between a latched and an unlatched position. When the arm is in an attached condition, the rotor assembly is locked in place by an actuator to prevent the arm from moving into an unlatched position. The actuator can be depressed in the rotor assembly to unlock the assembly and thus allow the latching arm to be moved to an unlatched position.
Although the latch mechanism disclosed in the above noted ""098 patent is a decided improvement in the art, it nevertheless contains a relatively large number of interrelated parts that makes assembly of the mechanism difficult. The latch mechanism also protrudes outwardly from the panel, thus restricting its use to applications where flush mounting is not of concern. Lastly, the mechanism does not provide the user with a discernable indication of whether or not the latch is fully latched. Under certain conditions this uncertainty as to whether or not the panel is securely closed can cause problems.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to improve latching mechanisms for securing panels or doors to a supporting structure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flush mounted latching mechanism for a panel or door that will lessen the danger of the mechanism becoming entangled with objects and help streamline the supporting structure.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a latching mechanism for a panel that will give clear indication to the user that the mechanism is in a fully latched condition.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the number of parts needed to install and operate a flush mounted security latching mechanism.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by a latching mechanism for securing a panel or the like to a support structure. The mechanism includes a stationary cylindrical housing flush mounted in the outer wall of the panel which passes through the panel. A bore is passed axially through the housing and a pair of opposed circumferentially disposed slots are passed through the wall into the bore. A latching pawl contains a collar that surrounds the housing and which supports a radially extended latching arm that can be rotated into and out of latching engagement with the support member. A rotor is rotatably mounted within the housing bore and contains a blind hole passing upwardly along the axis of the rotor through the bottom wall of the rotor. A square shaped restricted opening is passed through the top wall of the rotor and communicates with the blind hole. A pin is passed through the rotor, the circumferential slots in the housing and the collar of the latching pawl so that the rotor and latching pawl can turn in the housing slots about the axis of the housing to move the latching arm between a fully latched position and an unlatched position. A key is slidably contained within the blind hole of the rotor and contains an axially aligned slotted hole through which the pin passes. A portion of the key extends beneath the rotor and has a pair of opposed lugs that are adapted to ride in guideways formed in the housing bore. The guideway contains an upper axially disposed section and a lower circumferentially disposed section. A spring is adapted to urge the key upwardly along the upper guideway section into a locked position wherein a head situated upon the top of the key is received in the restricted opening in the rotor. Depressing the key against the biasing force of the spring brings the key into an unlocked position wherein the lugs are aligned with the circumferential section of the guideway. At this time, the rotor and the latching pawl can be turned as a unit to bring the latching arm into a fully unlocked position. Anytime the latching arm is in a position other than a fully latched position, the key will be depressed thereby providing the user with a visual indication that the arm is not latched.